The Girls Romance
by SamForester26
Summary: The girls romance continues! Emma is worried about Stewart leaving her for another girl at college, Jess is worried she isn't good enough for Darcy, Becca doesn't know what too do about Third, Megan and Simon are trying to maintain their long distance relationship, and there's the whole Cassidy, Zach and Tristan thing. This is my first fan-fic, do not judge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mother Daughter Book Club series or any characters you recognize.

Emma's Point of View (POV)

I laughed as Stewart cracked a weak joke. He opened the picnic basket and I grabbed my sandwich out of it. I tried to take a bite but giggles erupted from me and I began choking on the bread. Stewart shook his head, and hit my back. After three, painful thumps, the bread came flying out. Stewart had this concerned look on his face, and I gave him a smile and grabbed my water. I gulped it heavily.

"I'm gonna miss you Emma." He said.

Emma looked at him. "I'll miss you more." She threatened.

Stewart chuckled, as did Emma. Stewart was leaving for college that fall, and they only had a week before he left. They ate in silence for twenty minutes until all the food was gone, then they both laid back on the picnic blanket. Emma smiled wistfully, and then laughed.

"What?" Stewart asked.

"I'm remembering the time you almost kissed me in THIS graveyard." Emma said. He voice was teasing and Stewart laughed along with her.

"I was a pretty bad wimp." He clarified and they both laughed.

Emma glanced at her watch. 3:45 PM it read. "We gotta go." Emma said flashing Stewart her watch. He nodded his head. They both jumped up and shoved plates and containers down the picnic basket. Emma grabbed it and swung it over her shoulder and they headed towards Stewart's truck. She hopped into the passengers side, and discarded the picnic basket in the back.

Stewart hopped in only moments later and was surprised too see Emma glancing nervously at her watch. Emma was almost never nervous. About anything.

"We have to pick Becca up before we go to the Book Club meeting." Emma explained. Stewart nodded.

As they drove up the road too the Chadwick's, Emma glanced at Stewart. He looked so comforting and chummy that Emma couldn't believe she was losing him.

"Oh Stewart!" Emma said wringing her hands. "Promise me you won't get into it with any girls at the college. Please!" Emma said desperately. She knew that as soon as they learned Stewart modeled for Flashlight teen magazine he would be the biggest hit in campus. No questions asked.

"Emma, we've been over this. I'm not going to dump you for a college girl. You're just what I want." Emma nodded and smiled. She loved Stewart so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mother Daughter Book Club series or any characters you recognize.

Jess's POV

Me and Darcy sat in my hayloft, swinging our feet. I didn't want Darcy to leave me. He'll be sure to find a better girl at college. I know I should have faith in him, but it's kinda hard.

Darcy's a handsome jock, and the girls have always loved him. I'm worried that when he arrives at Dartmouth their will be a whole new crowd waiting for him, and I'll be his X-girlfriend.

Darcy's constantly reminding me how much he loves me, but will that change when he sees all those stunning Dartmouth girls? I have no idea. I just want Darcy to be mine. I mean, I don't mind sharing him with Emma and his family, but come on, I'm kinda mot willing to share him with anyone else.

My Darcy is my Darcy, and I don't ever want to lose him.

Darcy moved his arm around my soldier, and I leaned into him. I inhaled his sweaty smell and choked. I jerked my head back.

"You stink." I said.

"I came straight from teaching hockey with Cassidy." He complained jokingly.

It didn't bother me that he hung out with Cassidy. She was dating an English Ice Skater. Plus, he was just teaching some harmless little girls how to play hockey. He was so kind.

"Jess, I'm going to miss you to the end of the world when I go to college." He murmured. He pulled be closer to him. I smiled. I didn't care if he smelled like sweat.

"I'll miss you more." I promised. I wasn't kidding. Darcy was a great friend, and an even better boyfriend. He was the best.

"Jess, I don't care what they say. I swear, I'm not going to find another girl. Your the only one for me. Nobody can replace you. Jess, your beautiful and wonderful in a way no other girl is." Darcy spoke passionately as he stared down into Jess's eyes. Jess nodded and said,

"I love you more Darcy. I don't care what anyone says, Kevin Mullins is not my type. You are. I will never dump you for another guy, because your the only one I want." My eyes said the rest. Hopefully. Darcy sighed and squeezed me closer to him. It was perfect. They were together, like it was always meant to be.

"Jess, Jessie! Oh my dear! I wish you could come to college with me." He sighed, holding tight to him. "Maybe I'll go to Dartmouth." I told her and he smiled. I loved my Mr. Darcy, and his ways. I loved his sweaty smell, actually I take that back. But I loved my Mr. Darcy.

"I love you." He said, and I said the same thing back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mother Daughter Book Club series or any characters you recognize.

Megan's POV 3:30

Me and Simon had always did well with our long-distance relationship. Until now.

I video chatted with him every day, exchanged 10 texts if not more, and we talked on the phone every other day. We hadn't done any of this in four whole days! It was driving me crazy. Last time he did this, he broke up with me!

Oh! My! Gosh! If Simon breaks up with me again I'm gonna lose it. He did say he was gonna be really busy this week with Tristan's skating competition, but I haven't had any communication in four days! If he couldn't text me and he wasn't competing, Cassidy must have it just as bad as I do. I didn't really call Cassidy very often, but I figured were going through the same thing, so why not give her a call?

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. Just when I'm about to dial her number, Cassidy's calling me! I pick it up right away. "Hey." Said Cassidy, her voice scratchy on the other line. "Hey." I said right back. "I suppose you know what I'm calling about..." She said a little more quietly. We talked for awhile about it. After 15 minutes there was finally a pause. "Thanks Megan. It's nice too know there somebody out their struggling just as much as I am." Cassidy said. That last comment didn't sound like Cassidy at all, but Tristan all took off the masculine sides of her fairly easy. "Who are you and what have you done with Cassidy?" I asked in a shocked voice. "I don't know who I am." She said in an evil voice. Leave it too Cassidy too joke. "Back to normal I see. See you at book club." Then I hung up the phone.

I missed Simon so much. He was always so funny and spirited. At first, I could see him and Cassidy together, and then I realized he wasn't that much into pranks like she was, but he still pulls them a lot.

Gosh I missed him! He was someone I counted on so much! My Simon! My Simon! Then my phone buzzed.

I maneuvered it out of my pocket.

_"Hey. Sorry I have not txtd you for a while. No cell service. Got lucky." _

Is what the text read.

_"Missed you! I hate it when u can't get sell service. Call me when you can. Isn't it 9 there?" _I asked.

_"Yah. But if you get cell service at this time of night I'm all for it." _He replied.

I got a call a few seconds later.

_"_Hey! Before I lose cell service, I just want you too know that I love you Megan. Nothing will ever change that. Guess what! I'm moving too-"

Then the service was gone I sighed. I guess I'd just have to wait. However, that would be OK. Because I knew that Simon loved me. That's all I needed.

My mom called from downstairs.

"Time to go Megs!" She said. So I headed off towards the Book Club to see my best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy's POV 3:45

I sighed. I hadn't hear from Tristan in a week. He must have been really busy training because, well... WE communicate a lot. Honestly, I never thought I'd date a boy. Years ago I would have gagged at the suggestion. Plus, Tristan! Of all people I choose that kid that has the worst first impression on me. But he's actually really awesome when you get to know him.

Megan just called me. She hadn't talked to Simon in four days. I feel the same way as she does. Wow. I never thought I'd have something in common with Megan Wong. But here I am, and I'm glad. Because I know there's not a lot of other people with boyfriends in different countries.

Tristan meant something too me. Like hockey. Like Chloe and mom and Courtney. Tristan was a best friend. All my book club friends, sure they were cool, but I didn't feel close to Becca. Even if Becca has changed, I can't get that awful image out of my mind of seeing her humiliate Emma at my hockey tryouts. I didn't say anything, in fact I acted oblivious, but I saw it all from the ice. Megan and me have gotten a lot closer since I started dating Tristan, because the boys took us on a lot of double dates. Now I feel a heck of a lot more closer too her since that last phone call.

Jess is really cool and I totally admired her. She had great grades, was into wildlife, rode horses (technically a sport), and lots of other extracurricular stuff. She secretly tutored me in math and chemistry sometimes.

Emma is the best of them all. When I first met Emma I thought she was extremely lame. However, she was so nice to everyone around her, even when Becca got her down, that I saw that not everybody had to be tough. When she stood up for Jess's twin brothers when Becca was torturing them, she showed me she had guts. Emma was probably the best of them all. That, and she puts up with the Stewrat (My nickname for Stewart).

"Where here." My mother said in a singsong voice. We where at the Hawthorne's for a book club meeting.

"Looks like we beat everybody but the Wong's here." She said.

Perfect I thought. I would have a chance too take alone with Megan. But Emma was here. Well, her boyfriend was leaving too. So, I guess it was okay. We walked into the Hawthorne's and I inhaled the delicious aroma of Emma's famous cookies. My mom and I walked into the Hawthorne's welcoming pink kitchen. Then mom saw the other mom's talking in the living room, and she went that direction instead.

Megan looked up from pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. She gave me a smile and a wink. Emma sat at the table scribbling furiously on piece of lined notebook paper. She looked up and saw me. She gave me a grin, sat her pencil down, flexed her hand, and turned in my direction. "Hey. Heard about your uhh.. Tristan situation." She said hopefully, like she was wishing she worded it right. "Yah. It's nothing." I said. The only thing I could think was that I hoped it was nothing. Because if he broke up with me, I'm not kidding, it would be the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mother Daughter Book Club series or any characters you recognize.

Becca's POV Next Day

_"Hey what's up." _Read Theodore's text_. _

_"Not much. How's Till the Turtle?"_

_"Slow as always." _

_"He's so cute. Sally the Snake?" _

_"Sitting on eggs." _Theodore texted back.

Becca sighed. Texting Theodore was exhilarating. She glanced at her list. By the end of the week she had to ask about four more snakes, two toads, a frog, and a gecko. She did this all because she liked Theodore and he was obsessed with reptiles. However, Theo put up with her fashion talk and architecture gab, so she should do something for him.

Theo lived in Minni-Snow-ta, or Minnesota. He lived across the street from my grandma's. His grandma was a friend of my grandma. Theo and me met whenI was in Minnesota for Spring Break. I stayed up late all week trying to figure out what the mysterious red glow in his window was. Turns out it was a snake light, but I spent hours wondering what the heck it was.

Theo was very cute, and his last name was Rochester. We were reading _Jane Eyre _ when I met him. Mr. Rochester was a mysterious man in the book, so I got bored, and tried to solve the mystery of the red light. Turns out Theo is the best. I like talking too him, and I don't have to act stupid too get his attention. Plus, the book-club approves of him.

Me and Theo weren't as official as the rest of the couples were, but we were still official. It was hard when your boyfriend lived half-way across the country. However, Megan and Cassidy's boyfriends live across an OCEAN so why am I complaining?

Emma's dating my brother. Poor thing. That's probably worse than having your boyfriend live halfway across the world. Stewart is kind of a pain. He's all into reading and college. He has no life beyond his family, books, college, and Emma.

Megan's got a rad catch. Simon is adorable, and I'm glad Megan snagged him. He can't be too bad, although he broke up with her via email once. They got back together though, so hey, it's all cool.

Cassidy's dating the Ice Princess, Tristan Berkeley, Simon's older brother. He's a year or two older than Cassidy. I can't remember. He's totally handsome, but makes horrendous fashion mistakes. Like terrible. He used to wear spandex before Megan set him straight. She got a high five for that _Fashion Faux Pas_. Simon dumped her for that too, although I believe that one was in person. Whatever.

Then their's Jess. Nerdy, scientific, math genius. Dating Darcy Hawthorne, tall, handsome, hot, jock, she got it all! Nobody knows how it started. I think Cassidy does though. Sometimes she blushes when Jess and Darcy joke around about how nobody knows how it started.

"Good night. Love ya." Theo's text read.

"Luv u 2" I said, and crawled under my covers with a satisfied grin on my face.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Next story:

Cassidy is asked too skate in the Olympics, and so is Tristan! Cassidy and Megan find out where the Berkeley's are moving too, and why, Emma and Stewart write a novel together, and Jess and Darcy... Well that's another story.

Please review! Criticize. I need it...

SamForester26 (From the Phantom Stallion Series)


End file.
